Bob's Full House
Bob's Full House was a popular quiz programme hosted by Bob Monkhouse which was based on the popular game Bingo. Gameplay Four players were given separate Bingo-style cards and attempted to light up the numbers on them by answering questions. Cards had three rows of six spaces each, with one space per row already blanked out to leave 15 numbers showing. Numbers on the cards ran from 1 to 60. The winner of each round received their choice of three prizes that increased in value from one round to the next. On charity specials, each player would also play for a charitable cause which would receive £10 for each correct answer. Each episode began with a lengthy topical stand-up comedy routine from Monkhouse. Throughout the game, he and the contestants frequently used nicknames for the numbers, some of which became a call-and-response with the audience. (E.g. choosing 22 would bring a call of "Two little ducks" from Monkhouse and a "Quack, quack" from the audience.) Main Game Round 1: Four Corners In this round, Monkhouse asked 50/50 toss-up questions on the buzzer, open to all. The correct answer allowed a player to light up the number in one corner of their card, while the wrong answer caused them to become penalized, or "wallied" - in this case, unable to buzz-in on the next question. The first player to light all four corners of their card won the round. Round 2: Monkhouse Master Card/The Middle Line The players were shown a board with six categories, each corresponding to a range of 10 consecutive numbers. Each player in turn called a number off their own middle row and was asked a question unopposed in the corresponding category. A correct answer lit the number, but a miss allowed any of the other three to buzz-in (described by Monkhouse as "open to others"). A correct buzz-in allowed that player to light any number on their own middle row, while a miss caused them to become wallied. If a wallied player was next in line to choose a number, they lost their turn; otherwise, they could not buzz-in on the next question in case of a miss. The categories were changed out after each player had taken a turn. The first player to complete their middle row won the round. In addition, one number on each card was secretly designated as a "Lucky Number." If the player in control chose their own Lucky Number and responded correctly, they won a bonus prize, which was frequently revealed as part of a short comedy sketch or in connection with a worthless joke prize. (E.g. a contestant might win a bag of popcorn and an ice cream cone, then be told that they could enjoy these snacks in combination with a dozen movie tickets.) Round 3: Full House Gameplay proceeded as in Round 1, but the goal was now to fill in all unlit numbers on the cards. Numbers were lit starting on a player's top row and proceeding left to right, then similarly on the middle and bottom rows. The first player to complete their card won the game and advanced to the bonus round. Any players who finished the game without winning any prizes received a hamper of gifts as a consolation prize. Bonus Round: Golden Card Game The player faced an electronic board laid out in the same manner as the cards used in the main game, with one space in each row marked off and numbers from 1 to 60 in the others. They had 60 seconds to answer up to 15 questions. The clock kept running on a pass or miss, but each correct answer stopped the clock and allowed the player to choose one number to be removed from the board. Some numbers had letters hidden behind them that spelled out the name of a holiday destination, while all others added their value in pounds to a bank. If the player uncovered all the letters, they won a holiday to that destination; if not, they received a small consolation prize. Regardless of the outcome, they won all the money in the bank. Monkhouse frequently offered subtle hints to help players who were struggling with questions (such as bleating like a goat to lead a player to the astrological sign of Capricorn). The letters were arranged in order from left to right in each row, and a player who figured out the destination could narrow down the possible locations of the missing letters. International Versions Bob's Full House was brought America as Trump Card and in Germany as Bingo among others. See Also *''One to Win'' *''Lucky Numbers'' *''The Biggest Game in Town'' Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:Bingo Category:BBC Shows Category:1984 premieres Category:1990 endings